The prior art reveals a variety of devices for playing with animals and for teaching them various behaviors, including such things as chewable toys, plastic bones, artificial animals, and Frisbee.TM. devices. In addition, artificial mice, rubber and plastic balls, rattles, bells and stuffed articles, such as balls and bags stuffed with cloth and catnip are some of the types of conventional pet toys currently in use.
Although cats, dogs and other pets do play with these toys by swatting, pushing and carrying them about, most pets seem to prefer a toy which appears alive and moves on its own without continuous contact by the pet. Unfortunately for the pet owner, the use of such toys typically requires human power; i.e., they are human operated and become tiresome to use. Such toys also suffer from the drawback in that the pet may not be interested in playing with the toy at the same time that the pet owner takes the time to manipulate the toy. The result is often a pet toy which goes unused or discarded.
Accordingly, efforts have recently centered on developing toys which appear to move on their own or toys which reward the animal with a treat and the like, in order to provoke a continued and independent animal interest. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,769, entitled "Amusement Device Having Suction Cup Base and Interchangeable Pet Toy" discloses a toy for pet which includes an arcuate shaped spring-like wire removably mounted at one end to a suction cup base extending generally upwardly and sidewardly therefrom. The free end of the wire has a toy removably suspended therefrom. The base is removably mounted to a mounting surface as by suction, and which mounting surface may be a variety of combinations.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,161, entitled "Pendant Pet Toy" discloses a toy such as a stuffed mouse mounted above a floor by an elastic cord attached to a resilient clamp. The clamp is adapted to grip opposite sides of a wall or door frame to suspend the toy in midair.
Other U.S. Patents uncovered in a search of the prior art relating to dog treat devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,403 entitled "Disposable Pocket for Animal Treats". This patent discloses a disposable pocket for temporary attachment to a person's outer garment and for receiving and holding an animal treat. The pocket is said to contain front and back panels joined together by a leakproof scam, and the pocket is also described as being manufactured from greaseproof material. The rear panel is made to contain a pressure sensitive adhesive along with a peel-off backing for protecting the adhesive prior to use.
Also worthy of note is U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,616 entitled "Animal Interaction Method". This patent discloses a method for a person to interact with an animal the method comprising a person throwing a plate on which at least one item is releasably mounted, retrieving the plate by the animal for the person, releasing of the item from the plate by the person, and giving the item to the animal.
Furthermore, along such review of the prior art, attention is directed to a product manufactured by Ethical Products, Inc., under the tradename "Roll-A-Treat", which is described as a treat and training ball for dogs. More specifically, treats or food are placed inside an opaque plastic ball, and an interior dispensing mechanism works like a labyrinth and the dog treat product (which must be of a shape suitable for travel within the labyrinth) falls out a single round hole.
Accordingly, a need exists for additional improved pet toy designs, which will automatically dispense treats of any desired shape, and which will also allow the pet and the pet owner to more easily see the contents, and which toy would be suitable for use with different animals, including dogs, cats and small mammals. In addition, a need exists for such a device wherein the outer surfaces of the device can be made of durable materials to resist animal chewing, and wherein the treat delivery mechanism is simpler and more efficient, and less prone to jamming and/or blockage of a single opening design. All told, a need exists for improved pet toys which are self-animated and which do not require regular and constant actuation by, or the presence of, the pet owner, which toys are based on an efficient and simplified self-regulating mechanical delivery system.